Dauntless to the core!
by PowerfulLove
Summary: Tris and Tobias were best friends before Tobias transferred to Dauntless. Six months went by with no word from Tobias, and then he suddenly showed up out of the blue, training her to become Dauntless. He always knew that her biggest wish was to become Dauntless. In this story Tris is wild, sarcastic, anything but prim and proper, independent and Dauntless to the core! EricxTris evt
1. Chapter 1

If you see anything you might recognize from the books of the Divergent series, then know that I don't lay claim to anything in the books. The rights of the books goes completely and only to Veronica Roth. I only borrow some of the text.

Chapter 1

Tris groaned loudly as Tobias once again pinned her to the floor in a choke hold. He always won with that move, and it pissed her off. She fought back as long, as she was able to breath somewhat, then tapped out. Tobias only loosened his grip somewhat, still pinning her to the floor. They were training in a broke down and abandoned building near the Abnegation. The room they were in had mirrors all around them, all of them broken, but still useful.  
"I win!" Tobias said in her ear. She could clearly hear the smirk in his voice. Tris' arms were pinned to her sides, and she couldn't move an inch.  
"Jerk!" she snapped lightly. Tobias chuckled. He suddenly flipped them over, so that he now sat on the floor with Tris between his legs. His hold on her neck still kept her from moving much.  
"What did your aptitude test say?" She knew that he had been dying to ask her since they met up two hours ago.  
"I'm not telling you" she said with her own smirk. He really was robbing off on her. She gasped, when Tobias tucked hard on her ponytail, forcing her head back and barring her neck to him. He nibbled on her neck, gracing his teeth along her skin.  
"Tell me" he said, as he placed kissed all over her neck. No one knew about them. No one knew that they were seeing each other everyday.  
"No!" Tris said with a small smile. Tobias moved his lips to the pulsepoint below her right earlobe.  
"Tell me" he said again. Tris just kept silent. As he sucked hard, she melted into him with a deep sigh.  
"Tell me Tris" he mumbled against her neck. He always knew how to break her.  
"D-Dauntless" she stuttered. There really had been no doubt of her test result. Marc, the test administrator, had told her that he had never seen anything like it. She had gotten 100%. Most people mostly got between 85-93%, but she had gotten 100%. Marc had told her that she was Dauntless to the core. She liked that. She knew that she would never belong in Abnegation. She wasn't cut out for it. Not like her brother was."That'a girl" he whispered in her ear. Tobias wasn't even surprised with her result. He had actually expected it from her. They both knew that what they had together had to stop, once Tris started initiation. They also both knew that what they had together wasn't love. Perhaps they were more than just friends, but they would never be anything else besides friends and lovers. What they had between them was lust, and they needed to get rid of that lust somehow. They had talked about this plenty of times, and they had agreed that once Tris started initiation in Dauntless they would stop. For both of their sakes. Right now they just had fun. Tobias had often wondered if it had been wrong of him to even start this with her, to ruin her perfect Abnegation image, but in the end he didn't care. He enjoyed this side of Tris way to much to just ignore it. Tobias' hand on her tigh moved up, taking her dress with him. He was holding her legs in place with his own. Tris was writhing beneath him, as he traced small, slow circles on her inner tigh. He was so close, and yet so far away. She groaned.  
"Stop teasing me, damn it!" she snapped. He chuckled in her ear.  
"Payback is a bitch, huh?" he said, as he finally reached her already slick folds.  
"No underwear, Tris? You naughtly little girl" he mumbled, as he rubbed her clit with his thump. She moaned out loud. He loved how carefree she had become during the last 1,5 year. She was a pretty good actress, because she knew exactly how to act as the Abnegation girl that she still was, but with him, she was different. He stroked her slowly at first, but she was desperate for more. With a deep groan Tris moved against his fingers, as best as she could with his legs still holding hers in place. The heat coiling within her. Then the movements of his fingers changed. He added more pressure, and the strokes became faster until she could barely breath. She was desperate for release, yet she couldn't seem to get there. She wanted more. Then her body finally shook with a deep release. Tobias finally released his hold on her troath, and she wiggled out of his arms, standing up. Her dress went over her head in seconds. Tobias stared at her body with hungry eyes. She was naked before him, as she crouched down and straddled his hips. She slowly unzipped his pants, not pulling them off, but pulling his hard cock out of them. She raised her hips, before she sank back down on him, moaning as he filled her completely. Her eyes were closed, when she fell his hands grab her hips.  
"This is the last time, T" she said gently, as she looked down at him. He nodded once.  
"I know..." he said quietly. Then she moved, and his hands guided her to the right rythm. They both moaned. Tobias moved his hands up to cup her breasts. Her rather large breasts. He was pleasently surprised when he first saw their size. They didn't even fit into his hands. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, hardening them. She threw her head back, her mouth hanging open in a small o. Her rythm quickened. He let one of his hands travel down her flat stomach and found her clit between their bodies. He stroked one, two, three times, and then he pressed down hard. She came with a loud moan, her walls clenching around his cock. That gave him release as well. She fell down on his chest, breathing hard. Both of their hearts was hammering in their chests. Tris nuzzled her head in his neck, breathing his scent in deeply.  
"I'll miss this" she spoke softly.  
"Me too.. But you'll find someone else" he said with a small smile.  
"So will you" Tris said, kissing his neck, before she sat up, rolling off of him. Tobias watched her as she got dressed again in her boring grey Abnegation dress.  
"Well, I haven't found anyone yet, so I doubt it" he said with a frown. Tris sighed.  
"You never know. Maybe the girl will be in this years initiation class" Tris said with a smirk. He smiled at her, tucking his cock inside his pants again, zipping up.  
"Don't give up yet, Tobias. You never know" she said again. He watched her go away.  
"I'll see you tomorrow... Four." And just like that the intimate part of their friendship was over. They were just friends now. Good friends, but friends none the less

Tris takes the bus to the Choosing Ceremony with her parents and her brother. She is very calm, knowing exactly what she would do. She had never felt more sure in her entire life. She was Dauntless. Not Abnegation. When her mother looked at her at the breakfest table, they both knew that Tris wasn't coming back. Her mother had always known that Abnegation was not for Tris. She walked among her fellow Abnegation. All dressed in grey shirts, trousers, blouses, dresses and jackets. She couldn't wait to get rid of the grey. She was done with it. The room we all enter is arranged into concentric circles. The sixteen year olds of every faction sits right before the five bowls representing the five factions. Grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor. All the sixteen year olds arrange themselves into alphabetical order, so Tris stands next to her brother. Abnegation is hosting the ceremony this year, and Marcus stands besides the bowls and Marcus spread out his arms as if to welcome all of them.  
"Welcome everyone, to this years Choosing Ceremony. Today our dependants will choose which faction they belong to. It is now up to them to decided what kind of adult they wish to be for the rest of their lives..." He went on with the history of our faction system, and Tris let her gaze wonder to the Dauntless section. She didn't see Tobias among them, but she wasn't surprised. He wouldn't be there, if his father was. He was probably waiting for them in the Dauntless compound. Tris didn't realize how long she had zoned out, until she heard Marcus calling her brothers name. Caleb took a deep breath, before he stood up. He looked at her with a small smile, then he walked down the stairs and stood before the bowls. Tris wasn't surprised, when Marcus called Abnegation for everyone to hear. Her brother joined her parents, as Marcus called out her name:  
"Beatrice Prior" he said. Marcus offered her the knife, and she took it without looking at him. She slized her palm with the knife, barely flinching, and without hesitation she put her hand over the lit coals of the Dauntless bowls. Her blood sizzles on the coals. Marcus' face showed surprise, when she looked back at hime, but she didn't care. She wasn't selfless. She was selfish, and brave.  
"Dauntless!" he called out in a surprised voice, probably remembering the time when his own sons switched factions. Tris smirked at him, leaned in slightly and spoke to him in a low voice:  
"I'll tell Tobias you said hi" she said in a dangerous voice, before she walked away from him to join her new faction. The Dauntless cheered for her, as she joined them. She didn't look back at her parents or her old faction.  
"Damn girl... what did you say to cause that look on Marcus' face?" a familiar voice asked her from behind. She spun around to face Marc.  
"Marc!" she said with a smile, and he hugged her with a laugh.  
"Hi Beatrice.. Good to see you joined our faction in the end" he said. She laughed.  
"Did you doubt me?" she asked. He smirked.  
"With your test results? How could I? So, what did you tell Marcus? He looked severely pissed off for just a moment" Marc said. Tris blushed.  
"I may or may not know his son" she said with a small shrug. Marc's smirk widened."Ahh, I see... So, know as in..?" Her blush deepened.  
"Shut up, jerk!" she snapped lightly. He laughed. Marc would be a good friend, she was sure.  
"Didn't actually think a Stiff had it in them to swear" a voice said from beside her. She turned around to face a Candor boy.  
"Seeing as you don't know me, I would be careful what to assume" she said quietly. The Candor boy smirked.  
"Is that a treath, Stiff?" he asked slowly. He was rather handsome really, but way too arrogant for his own good.  
"Do you want it to be? Because we can arrange that" Tris said a sneer. He laughed, actually laughed at her for that comment.  
"What could you possible do to me? You're a Stiff. You don't know how to do anything!" Tris looked briefly back at Marc, and he saw the smirk on her lips. He actually shuddered from the thought of what that smirk promised. Then she charged at the Candor boy, and her knee went straight to his groin. The Dauntless men who stood nearby all winced from the pain it was sure to give. The Candor boy dropped to his knees with a deep groan of pain. Tris bent down towards him.  
"I chose Dauntless for a reason, Smart Mouth. Remember that!" she told him quietly. When she straightened her back again, she was met with the smiling face of a Candor girl.  
"Damn girl, that was nice... He needed to be knocked down from his high horse anyway, didn't you Peter?" The girl patted his shoulder with a smirk. Tris smiled.  
"I'm Christina by the way" she said and extended her hand to Tris. Tris took it.  
"Tris" she told Christina.  
"I hope you two are not friends" she added with a frown, and Christina actually laughed. She shook her head no.  
"God, no! We hate each other. Hey, they're running.. Come on." Christina grabbed Tris' hand and pulled her towards the exit that the Dauntless were running towards. They followed closely behind them, as they were running towards the train tracks.  
"Are we supposed to jump on?" Christina asked with wide eyes. Tris smirked.  
"What, are you scared? Come on!" Tris yelled, as the train neared. She ran with some of the Dauntless. Two Dauntless were the first to jump and open the doors for them all. She jumped next, grabbing on to the handle on the side of the train and hauled herself inside. Before she could do anything though, Christina jumped straight into her and they both landed on the floor of the train with a loud grunt, Christina on her back.  
"Shit, Tris... I'm so sorry!" Christina scrambled off of her back and helped her up. Tris looked at her with a smirk.  
"Maybe you should work on your landing" she said, and Christina laughed.  
"Yeah, maybe I should. All though you do make a nice pillow, Tris" she said, as Tris whacked her on her shoulder.  
"Don't count on me to save your ass again" Tris said with a laugh. When they finally stopped their bantering they saw that people were jumping off the train and onto a roof. Christina looked at Tris with fear in her eyes.  
"No, you don't get to back out. Together Christina" Tris said and took her hand. Christina nodded, and they both jumped on three. Their landing on the rooftop was rough, and Tris ended on her hands and knees. Then a pair of boots walked into her view. She slowly looked up into to face that showed amusement. Tris' first thought of him was that he was handsome, no not handsome. That was the wrong word to describe him with. He was hot. Tall, broad shouldered and pure muscle. His face helt multiple piercings, and she could see several tattoes on his neck, his shirt covered much of them though. His dirty blond hair was shaved on the sides, the top of his hair slicked back. She slowly sat up on her knees, which made the man smirk.  
"While I do enjoy the position you're in Stiff, now is not the time. Get up, initiate" he said roughly. She quickly scrambled to her feet with a blush on her cheeks. She barely reached his shoulders and looked up to stare into his steel grey eyes. He smirked down at her before he turned around to jump up on the ledge like it is some kind of sidewalk. His eyes meet Tris' briefly, before he speeks up:  
"Listen up! My name is Eric! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" _He may be a leader, but he is still hot as damn_, her inner self chided at her. _Shut up_, she chided back, as her inner self snickered at her flushed cheeks.  
"Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you don't have the guts to jump, you don't belong in Dauntless. Our transfer initiates have the priviledge of going first" Eric stated with a smirk.  
"Is there water at the bottom or something?" a boy from Erudite asked. Tris rolled her eyes. Stupid question. Tobias hadn't told her about this part of their initiation. She would have to kill him later, she thought to herself amused.  
"Guess you'll find out. So, who will jump first?" Eric asked. No one said anything. Then Tris took a deep breath and walked forward.  
"I will go" she said to everyones surprise. Even Eric looked surprised, but his smirk was quickly back in place. The crowd parted to let her through the rest of the way. When she reached the ledge, Eric jumped down to give her space. She took a deep breath before she stood up on the ledge. Then, before thinking too much about it, she jumped. In the last second she twicthed her body, so everyone could see the grin on her face, as she disappeared in the whole.

Please, leave a review. What do you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

She let out a whoosh of air, as she landed on a net and bounced back up. When she came down on the net a second time, she let out a small laugh. Of course it was a net that would catch them. Water, really, she thought to herself. Then she felt the ned being pulled down, and strong arms lifted her down to the floor. She looked up into the eyes of Tobias. He smirked down at her.  
"Hello Tris. Of course you would be the first to jump. Nice landing" he told her.  
"You could have told me about this, you jerk!" she said, teasing lightly. He chuckled.  
"And ruin all the fun? No way!" he said quietly. Then he shouted out:  
"First jumper: Tris!" Cheering was heard in the background, and he guided her over there, swatting her lightly on her ass. She glared at him, before she joined the Dauntless members. One after one they all jumped down. The last jumper was Molly, a friend of Peter. She didn't look very friendly though.  
"All right, listen up initiates. My name is Four, and I'll be your instructor together with Lauren in your initiation" Tobias spoke up. Christina snickered besides Tris. She jabbed her in the ribs, but she still opened her stupid mouth.  
"Four, as in the number?" Christina asked. Tris sighed heavily. Tobias raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Exactly like the number" he told her.  
"What happened? One through three were taken?" Tris had to admit that it was a pretty good joke. Even she had a hard time holding back a snicker, as Tobias walked towards Christina. He stood right in front of her. He could be pretty intimidating, when he wanted to be.  
"What's your name?" he asked slowly. Christina swallowed and looked up at him. She was really petite for a girl. Even shorter than Tris.  
"Christina" she said quietly. Tobias looked at Tris briefly with a small smirk, and something else that she recognized in his eyes. She thought it was lust, but it wasn't directed at her. She smirked right back.  
"Well, Christina.. If I wanted to listen to Candor Smart Mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you'll learn from me, is to keep your mouth shut! Do you understand me?" Christina nodded slowly.  
"Yes" she said, not looking at him. Tobias raised an eyebrow at her. He really could be initimidating.  
"Good... Dauntless born go with Lauren. I assume you won't need a tour of the place. Transfers, stay with me. Let's go!" Tris nudged Christina gently, as they walked in the back of their group. Christina looked up at her with a small smile.  
"Don't mind him.. He can be a real jerk sometimes" Tris said quietly. Christina's eyes widened.  
"You know him?" she asked. Tris just nodded. Then she smirked.  
"I'll tell you later. Come on." Tris took Christina's hand, and they followed the rest of them through the Dauntless compound. It was huge. They ended up in the dorm that they were to sleep in.  
"Girls or boys?" the Erudite boy asked. Tris rolled her eyes.  
"Both" he said, and Peter cheered at that together with some other boys. Perverts, Tris thought to herself. Tobias smirked.  
"If you like that, then you're really gonna love the bathroom. Dinner will be in an hour, and after that you can do whatever you want. I expect to see all of you in the training room at 8.00 p.m." Before he left, he glanced at Tris one last time. Christina and her chose beds next to each other, closets to the entrance.  
"So, spill" Christina said, as they changed into their Dauntless clothes. They had all been given some regular clothes, a set of training clothes, some shoes, underwear and bathroom utensils. Tris smirked.  
"We used to be best friends before he transferred to Dauntless two years ago" Tris said quietly. She had changed into a pair of tight black pants, and tight black tank top, black combat boots and a black leather jacket. She already loved the clothes. Christina looked curious.  
"Used to be?" she asked. Tris sighed.  
"I didn't hear anything from him in six months after he transferred, but then he grabbed me one day and showed me into an empty alley. He wanted us to remain friends, I agreed. We've been meeting everyday since then" Tris said with a small smile.  
"Just friends?" Christina asked with a smirk. Tris blushed.  
"Just friends... with some benefits" she added, and Christina laughed.  
"Damn.. I thought all Stiffs were supposed to be.. well, stiff?" Tris laughed at that too.  
"How original. After he switched, he made me loosen up a little. It was just sex... We never loved each other as more than friends. But damn, that sex, I tell you, the guy knows what he is doing" Tris said and wiggled her eyebrows. Christina wacked her at shoulder, as they walked towards the cafeteria. It was crowded.  
"Tris! Christina!" someone shouted at them. They turned to see some of the Dauntless born waving at them. Tris sat down between two boys, and Christina sat on the opposite bench.  
"Sorry, guys, but I don't know your names?" Tris said with a blush. They all laughed. The boy on her left introduced himself as Uriah. He was black with a minimum of hair on his head and deep, brown eyes. He was rather build for a sixteen year old. On my left sat a boy named Max. Then there was Lynn, Marlene and Justin.  
"Well, since you know our names. Nice to meet you" Tris said with a smile. She looked at the food then and wrinkled her nose. On one plate was, what she knew to be meet, some kind of round, cooked meet.  
"What, you've never seen a hamburger before?" Christina asked curiously. Tris shook her head no, then slowly took one of the so called hamburger between her fingers. She put it on her plate and poked at it. She heard a deep laugh behind her and turned to see Marc.  
"It's not gonna bite you, Tris" he said with a smirk. She only glared at him.  
"Nice Marc. I didn't expect that, but alas I don't know what to do with it" she said with a huff. The others at her table laughed at her expression. Marc grabbed some kind of red sauce on their table, put it on her beef and took some salat to go with it.  
"Then you cut it, princess!" he joked, as he cut her meet for her. Somehow he had ended up sitting next to her. Christina was almost rolling around on the floor from laughter, when Marc tried to feed her too. Tris smacked his hand away like one smacking at a fly and grabbed the fork. She put the meet in her mouth and chewed. Her eyes widened.  
"Wow, this is..." she didn't know how to describe it at all. Marc smirked.  
"Good? Amazing?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Any of those" she said, cutting more meet and putting it into her mouth.  
"Hey, slow down princess. Don't want to make yourself ill. You've never had meet before, so your stomach isn't used to it" he said. Tris swallowed. She slowed her eating habits a bit. Apparently the others knew Marc pretty well. He was the best tattoist Dauntless had to offer, along with someone named Tori.  
"What's with the princess calling anyway?" Tris asked, as she ate.  
"It fits you don't it? Had to cut out your meet for ya, spoiled little brat" he joked and jabbed her in the ribs. She was sure that Marc would become one of those annoying older brothers.  
"I already have an older brother, thank you very much" she said with a smile. Marc just laughed.  
"As far as I remember, he stayed in Abnegation.. Hence, why I am here" he said. Their joking banter carried on for the rest of the meal. She found herself enjoying the company of the Dauntless born. When they were all walking back to their dorm, Peter caught up to her, as she walked in the back of the group. Peter grabbed her by the collar and showed Tris into the nearest wall with a sneer on his face. Dark spots danced across her eyes.  
"Get off me, Peter!" Tris snapped. He was pressing his arm into her troath.  
"I don't think so, Stiff.. You'll pay for your little stunt earlier today" he said through gritted teeth. She couldn't breath. She clawed at his arm to get him off of her, but her energy was disappearing too fast. She kicked against him, but he stayed put. Without air she couldn't do anything to fight him off. Suddenly the air rushed into her lungs, as Peter was hauled of her body. She gasped, as she fell to the floor, breathing with difficulty. Uriah had Peter on the floor while the others rushed to her side.  
"Fuck Tris, we didn't know you weren't there, until we reached the dorms" Lynn said, grabbing a bottle of water and giving it to her. She greedily drank from the cool water, her troath already feeling better.  
"You all right?" Christina asked gently.  
"Yeah, I'm fine.. Thanks guys. I think you just saved my life" she said with a small smile that did not entirely reach her eyes. It was only her first day in initiation and someone had already tried to kill her. How was she going to do this at all? She really had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they finally went to sleep that night, she didn't sleep well. She woke up in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep. What Peter had done scared her. What if he decided to do it again? What if he decided that he would just kill her one day in her sleep? She sat up on her bed, watching him sleep in his own bed. He looked different when he slept. Peaceful, almost, but she wasn't fooled by that look. She knew she should be scared of him. She pulled on her pants and her combat boots, putting on her leather jacket, before she walked out into the empty corridor. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she ended up in the chasm, the loud noise of water calming her nerves.

"You're not planning to jump, are you?" She spun around with a gasp. Eric stood right in front of her. When she realized how close he was, she automatically took a step back, but he suddenly grabbed her arm as if to stop her. One more step back, and she would have fallen into the chasm. Tris let out her breath that she had been holding in.

"Tell me, are you suicidal?" Eric asked with a irritated facial expression. She shook her head no, her eyes wide.

"Then why the hell are you standing this close to the chasmn?" he asked her, his eyes boring into hers. She swallowed hard.

"I was... I.. I didn't mean to. I was only standing there" she stuttered. Eric was intimidating. He was a head taller than her, twice as broad shouldered as her and his tight shirt promised at least a six pack underneath his clothes. His steel grey eyes had turned almost black. Then he sighed, and he pulled her back from the edge of the bridge, before he let go of her arm.

"Why are you up this late, initiate? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked then, crossing his arms across his chest, flexing his biceps in the process. Tris' mouth went dry. Tobias was handsome, but Eric was hot. Seriously hot, and her inner slut really wanted to jump his bones right now, but she held herself back. Barely.

"I couldn't sleep" she said softly. Eric looked at her curiously. She shrugged.

"New place and all" she added. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Tris could take care of herself, she just needed to figure out how to put Peter in his place. He could tell that she was lying, but he didn't know exactly what to do about it.

"Your training starts at 8 tomorrow morning. Try to get some sleep. You'll be whipped out by the end of the day tomorrow if you don't sleep at all" he said suddenly. She looked at him curiously. Why would he say that to her? It was like he just warned her of how tough things were getting tomorrow.

"I'll try. Goodnight Eric" she said softly, as she walked past him back to the dorms.

"Goodnight Tris" she heard him from behind her. She smiled a little. He did know her name after all. As Tris got back to the dorms, she thought about what to do. She really didn't want to go asleep in her own bed. She needed to do something about Peter, but for tonight she had to do something else. She quietly slipped across the room to Uriah's bed and softly shook his shoulder.

"Wha.. Tris?" he mumbled quietly while he looked at her. She was nervous, her hands writhed together.

"What is it?" Uriah asked, more awake by then. She didn't know what had made her choose Uriah, but somehow she felt that he could protect her. At least for tonight.

"I.. I can't sleep. I'm.. s..scared" she whispered, her voice breaking. She didn't mean to sound so pathetic, but she felt like it. Uriah sat up.

"What are you scared of?" he asked. Uriah hadn't thought of Tris as a girl who could actually be scared of something, but he had a faint idea anyway. The thing with Peter tonight had actually scared them all. They had all vowed to keep an eye on him during initiation. He was out for blood. Tris' in particular for what she had done to him at the Choosing Ceremony.

"P.. Peter" she said. Her eyes were glued to the floor. Uriah understood perfectly. She couldn't sleep, because she was afraid that Peter would try doing something to her in her sleep, while she was unaware. They really needed to toughen her up a bit. He smiled softly.

"Come on.. You can sleep here tonight" he said gently, and her eyes lifted to meet his. She slowly sat down on the bed, tucking off her combat boots and her leather jacket. Then Uriah pulled her down to lay against his chest. It radiated warmth, and it calmed her slowly. His arm over her stomach made her feel safe.

"Thank you" she said softly, right before she fell asleep. Uriah sighed. He felt a huge need to protect her. He had no idea why though, seeing as he had only known her for a few hours.

They both woke up to Tobias banging on the pipes with a metal stick.

"I want everyone in the training room in 10 minutes. Get up!" he shouted. Uriah groaned beside her, as he pulled her closer to his chest and pulled the covers over their heads. He mumbled something into her neck that she couldn't understand.

"What? Not a morning person?" she asked with a small smile. Uriah groaned again.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Tris?" Christina suddenly asked from beside the bed. Tris peeked under her covers to find Christina, Lynn and Marlene looking at them curiously.

"What?" Tris asked, trying to hide her smirk.

"Want to explain the situation your in?" Lynn asked with an amused expression on her face. Marlene and Christina were both smirking. Tris only shook her head no.

"Not particularly, no..." she said in a teasing voice. She punched Uriah lightly in the stomach with her elbow to get him to let go of her.

"Ow, Tris! Is that the thank you I get for letting you sleep in my bed?" he asked with a pout. Tris chuckled, as he let go of her.

"No, this is the thank you that you get" she said, as she pecked his lips very lightly. He looked shocked. So did everyone else by the way. Christina snickered.

"You can sleep in my bed anytime you want Trissy!" he said with a smirk. He knew very well that she was only playing him for the sake of the audience they had gathered. She laguhed, as she walked over to her own bed to change into her training clothes.

"I'll tell you later" she told Christina, Lynn and Marlene softly, as they walked towards the training room. All three of them nodded. When they finally got there both Eric and Tobias were waiting for them.

"There are two stages of your training. One is physical and the other is mental. In the physical stage you'll learn how to fight in combat, throw knifes and use guns. In the end of the stage you will fight each other to prove yourselves of the strength that you have gained during the stage. During the stage we will rank you. Your rankings determine which job you get after you're done with initiation" Tobias told us. Eric stepped forward.

"Your rankings also decides who gets cut" he said lightly, as if joking. Everyone looked confused.

"Cut?" Molly asked. Eric nodded.

"The 10 lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us at the end of the stage" he told us. We were still confused.

"To do what?" All, the Erudite boy, asked uncertainly.

"Well, you can't go back to your families, so you'll be factionless" he said.

"What? Someone should have told us about this" Christina said confused. Eric looked at her with a dead expression.

"Why? Whould you have chosen differently, if you had known? If you're truly Dauntless then it won't matter to you that someone will get cut. It should only make you want to fight harder to earn your spot in Dauntless. You chose us... Now we get to choose you!" he said in a hard voice. All of them suddenly got a lot more serious. This intiation would be no piece of cake. They all knew that.

"All right, I want you all to run 10 laps around the training room for warm up. If I see anyone walking, you'll all be doing extra laps. Go!" Tobias shouted. They all groaned, as they started running. Tris ended up next to Lynn and Marlene. She wasn't the first, and she wasn't the last. That suited her just fine. Christina was having trouble keeping up. She was way out of shape. When they finally finished, Tobias made them do a series of exercises. Squats, jump squats, burpees, lunges, sit ups, chrunches and every other exercise there could possibly be. When they reached lunch time they were supporting each other as they went down towards the cafeteria. Tobias had told them that they would learn some of the basic fighting techniques after lunch and until dinner. Tris groaned, as she sat down between Christina and Will, also an Erudite transfer. They sat with Uriah, Justin, Lynn and Marlene. None of them were looking forward to the next week. They knew they were all going to be sore by the end of the week.  
"How's training going, Princess?" Marc asked from behind her with a small smirk. Tris only groaned."That bad, huh?" he asked with a laugh."When will it getting better?" Christina asked, as she lifted her fork to her mouth with a groan. Marc laughed again."The first week is going to be tough, you all will know that by now. It gets easier after a couple of weeks, but even the Dauntless born have trouble usually" he told them with a grin. Lynn and Marlene only groaned in respons. After lunch they dragged themselves back to the training room. Tobias showed them how to do a normal punch, upper cut and side cut. They practiced on dummies their own sizes the rest of the day. Tomorrow they would fight each other for the first time, even though they had limited knowledge of how to really fight. When they got back to the dorms, the girls took the bathroom first. They had discussed it together last night and decided that the girls and boys shower seperately. Peter weren't too happy about that. Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Tris got shower stalls next to each other. When they dried off, Christina asked her again, why she had slept in Uriah's bed. Tris sighed."I couldn't sleep. I was really afraid of what Peter might be able to do to me while I was asleep. I don't know how I'm supposed to put him in his place. He needs to know that he can't mess with me. I just don't know how to show him that" Tris said quietly."I know. Peter looked wicked last night when he attacked you. I really had trouble falling asleep too. If he attacked you like that, then why would he stop there? He will probably do anything to get ranked first in initation, even if that means killing his fellow initiates" Christina said with a sigh, as they were getting dressed. Lynn suddenly straightened up."You know what we should do? We should put out mattresses together and sleep next to each other. That way, if Peter tries to harm anyone of us, we'll be closer to each other. If we put the mattresses in the corner, he can only approach from one side. Since Peter has only attacked Tris though, I think she should probably sleep in the middle of us. It would be really cozy too, don't you think?" Marlene said. They all agreed to the plan, and when they got back to their beds, they began to move around, laughing while they did it. Everyone else was looking at them with rather puzzled expressions."Sleepover.. We thought it could be cozy" Marlene just explained with a shrug, but when Tris caught Peter's gaze, she knew she saw fury in them along with defeat. He didn't know how he could get to them there, and that made her smirk. Peter didn't see her smirk, luckily, because if he knew that they knew what he was doing, all hell would break loose."Room for one more?" Uriah asked with a smirk, bringing his own mattress and blankets over. None of them knew when people had decided to join them, but they were having fun way into the evening. They all knew that being this close to the other intiates during intiation probably wasn't a very good idea, when they would most likely be fighting each other, but they didn't care. Tris felt home for the first time in years. She felt like she had friends. Real friends who would care about her, like she would care about them. When they decided to go to bed, Tris ended up between Lynn and Uriah. She snuggled closer to Uriah without much thought, and Uriah pulled her closer with his arm across her stomach."I could get used to this" Uriah said against her neck. He didn't know whether it was a good idea to have Tris this close to him. He was a man after all, and Tris was attractive. Very attractive. He had heard some of the other boys talk about how pretty she looked, and he saw their looks at her, but he wanted her to feel safe. That was his first concern. Her safety. Tris chuckled."Me too, Uriah... Me too" Tris said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris woke up first the next morning, still snuggled close to Uriah. He was so warm and so very attractive in his own way. Somehow she had managed to turn around during the night, so now she was facing him instead with Uriah's arm still draped around her. She leaned her head closer, resting it in the crook of his neck. He smelled nice. He smelled clean and had some kind of minty scent. She inhaled deeply. She suddenly had the urge to taste him, and before she could think properly about it, she gently licked his neck, tasting the mint on his skin.

"Keep doing that Princess, and I can't promise I'll stay where I am" Uriah suddenly mumble softly. She froze at his words. Her cheeks blushed with embarrasment of getting caught in her actions. Uriah chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't be embarrased Tris. We've all done things on impulse. Really, I rather liked it" he told her. He was still talking quietly, so only she would hear him. Tris suddenly smirked.

"Yes, I can feel that" she mumbled. She could clearly feel his hard erection on her stomach. Uriah suddenly flipped her so she was on her back on the mattress, and he had her hands pinned above her head. His dark eyes were boring into hers, as one of his hands softly caressed her side.

"Don' tempt me, Tris! Because I promise you that I would take you right here in front of everyone, if you do" he said in a dangerously low voice. Tris swallowed hard. Then he smirked.

"Then again, I think you would actually like that, wouldn't you Tris?" he said in a teasing voice, before he got up to take a shower. Tris swallowed hard once he had left. The ache between her thighs getting stronger.

"Fuck!" she cursed out loud. Loud enough to wake some of the other girls.

"Damn it Tris, be quiet" Lynn snapped from her mattress. Tris smirked and threw a pillow at her.

"You have to get up anyway, if you want to get breakfest" Tris said with a laugh, as Lynn groaned in annoyance. Tris danced out of her way, when she tried to hit Tris with the pillow. They all made it to the training room at exactly 8 p.m.

"All right, first fighters are Tris and Peter. In the ring!" Tobias announced. Tris smirked. Now she had a way to pay him back. She cracked her knuckles, as Peter watched her with his own smirk. They both entered the so called fighting ring, advancing on each other slowly.

"Fight!" Tobias yelled. Tris waited to see what Peter would do, and when he launched at her, she was ready. She gracefully avoided his body, and grinned at him.

"That's the best you got? I thought you would go all in today, seeing as you tried to kill me yesterday!" Tris taunted. She heard a few gasps around her, but she ignored her. Peter sneered at her and launched at her again, this time aiming a punch at her ribs. She grunted slightly, when he made contact with them, but she fought back. An upper cut to his chin sent him back a few steps, and she was on him again. When she aimed for his jaw, Peter managed to grab her arm and pull it roughly behind her back. He kicked har harshly on the back of her thigh, and it sent her rolling on the floor. Tris was up during seconds, and she sent a hard kick to his stomach, which made him double over in pain. She went for another kick, but she was surprised when he grabbed her leg. When he pulled her closer, she jumped high and swung herself up on her shoulders. Her extra weight sent him forward, and she used this to her advantage. When she was close to the floor, she rolled over on her shoulder and trapped Peter between her legs, one of them pressing down on his wind pipes. When he started choking, Tris jumped on his chest and spoke to him harshly:

"Don't mess with me again, Peter!" A hard punch to his jaw made him loose conciousness. Tris smirked down at him, before she got up.

"Someone get him to the infirmary. Nice fight Tris!" Tobias said casually. She had won. She had actually won against someone else than Tobias. It made her smile.

"Damn Tris.. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Uriah asked with a low whistle.

"Last time i checked, Abnegation didn't have secret classes on learning how to fight" he added. Tris only smirked.

"I have friends, you know" she said with a mysterious smirk, which had them all frowning. The next fight was between Christina and Will. Christina was good, but Will was better. Her heart sank, when Christina was knocked out cold in the end. Will looked like he wanted to cry for hitting her like that, but they all knew that if he hadn't knocked her out, then Christina would have knocked him out. It was a sign of cowardice to let your opponent win in a fight, and Will wasn't a coward. He carried Christina to the infirmary himself though, said that he needed to do it. Tris felt sorry for him. She didn't look forward to the day that she would have to face one of her friends. They all talked about it later that evening. Christina was sitting up against the wall with an icepack to her head. Will really did a good job on her.

"Guys, if we ever have to fight each other, promise me that there will be no hard feelings" Tris said quietly. Everyone nodded.

"We knew this was going to happen. We'll just have to live with it" Christina said.

"Tris, who the hell taught you how to fight like that?" Uriah asked with an intrigued face. Christina and Tris both smirked.

"You know something" Uriah jabbed a finger at Christina, but she only chuckled.

"I don't know how you will take it, if I actually tell you the truth" Tris said with a small smile. They didn't know each other that well yet. Would they feel that she had an advantage to them, because Tobias had taught her everything he knew?

"Come on Tris, we gotta know" Marlene said impatiently. They were all dying to know.

"So, who taught you?" Marlene asked, nearly bouncing up and down. Tris sighed.

"Four did" Tris finally said. Everyone went quiet.

"Four taught you? Why? How?" Justin asked confused. He was a great kid really. Smart as hell, tall and rather gangly, but she had a feeling that he would fill out while the trained in their initiation program. His blond hair stuck up in odd angles from his head, but his blue eyes were as bright as the sky on a cloudless day.

"We were best friends, before he transferred to Dauntless. I didn't hear from him in six months after he transferred, so I figured that he wouldn't want anything to do with his old faction or friends. I let it go eventually, though I have to admit that it stung that he would just ignore me like that. Then he shows up out of the blue after six months, pulls me into an alley one day when I'm out handing out food to the factionless with my family, and we're back to being best friends. He began teaching me how to fight, because he knew that my biggest wish was to become Dauntless. I never fit into Abnegation, and he knew that. So he taught med everything he knows" Tris told them with a small smile. They all sensed that there was more to the story.

"I'm not sure if that is fair at all" Uriah said with a smirk. Tris shrugged.

"Can't really do much about it now, can I?" she asked. Then Marlene poked her in the ribs.

"What else did he teach you?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eyes. Tris couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Tris asked innocently.

"Come on Tris... A guy like that you just don't ignore. Something more than fighting must have happened" Marlene said with a smirk. Tris put a hand to her heart as if her words had wounded her.

"How could you possibly think that about me Marlene? I'm from Abnegation. I don't do that sort of thing" she said with a pout. Uriah snorted.

"You sure as hell don't act like a virgin" he said with a smirk. Tris smirked right back.

"Right.. Got rid of that little problem you had this morning, did you?" Uriah turned bright red, and everyone laughed at her comment.

"You get what you give, Uriah" Tris sang happily.

"I'm gonna give ya all right!" he said, just before he launched at her. Tris jumped to her feet with a shriek, but she didn't get far before Uriah caught her and threw her on a nearby bed, tickling her mercilessly.

"Uriah, s-stop... S-stop.. I'm gonna pee in my pants" Tris gasped, as she laughed. Uriah was laughing too. He finally stopped tickling her.

"So, you're ticklish?" he asked with a smirk. Tris snorted.

"Gee, how can you tell?" she asked, as he helped her off of the bed. They joined the others again, all of them laughing at the two. They were actually having a great time together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris sat down to dinner that saturday with a groan. She was bumped, and so was everyone else for that matter. They had been fighting each other all week, using different fighting techniques everyday. Christina and Tris had fought each other yesterday, and none of them had liked that, but they knew that they had to do it. It ended up being a pretty tough fight actually, seeing as they were nearly the same size and had almost the same strength. Christina was one hell of a fighter, when she wanted to be, and she was damn strong. She had only gotten better during the week, winning three out of four matches. Tris won their fight the day before, but only barely. She really had had to hold her own against the girl, and she dreaded the end of the stage. At the end of the stage they would have to fight each other before all of Dauntless. They didn't know who they would be up against yet, and they wouldn't know until the day before, but none of them were looking forward to that. Maybe they would have to fight their friends in front of all the Dauntless members. Tris nearly wished that she got Peter, just so she wouldn't have to feel guilty afterwards. Or maybe Molly or Drew would do.

"I'm too tired to lift my own fork so I can eat. Christina, will you do it, please?" Marlene said with a low whine. Everyone was really pathetic to lock at. They all had bruises, cuts and dark marks all over their bodies. Christina had a black eye, thanks to Lynn from their fight two days ago. Marlene's nose had been broken and was now bruised. Tris had a deep cut on her cheek. Christina had used a nail to cut her flesh open. The girl really knew how to fight. None of them felt upset with anyone though. Tris had been surprised when there really were no hard feelings between any of them at all.

"I'm too tired to chew" Christina said with a groan, as she had her head on the table.

"You do it, Tris" she added.

"No way! I can't even bend my fingers. How am I supposed to feed Marlene?" Tris joined in. They were all pathetic.

"Well, well, well.. Don't you look pathetic" a familiar voice sounded from behind her. She turned around to face Marc, and she smiled at him. She had talked to him a lot during the week. He really was a nice guy.

"Don't rub in the salt, Marc!" she snapped lightly.

"Go away" Uriah scowled, as he lifted his head from Christinas back to glare at him. Uriah actually did like Marc, but right now he didnt't like anybody. He was too tired to like anyone. Marc only laughed.

"I merely came to tell you that there will be a party a my apartment tonight. We'll probably go down to the pit during the night, and seeing as you all have tomorrow off, I thought I would invite you" he said with a smirk, and all of a sudden they were all in high spirits. They needed to do something else than train for a bit. A party sounded like fun.

"We have to go shopping... We need new clothes. Come on girls, we'll go right now" Christina said, as she dragged Tris away from the table. She looked back to Marc with a helpless expression. Marc only laughed and winked at her. He had given Tris his apartment number earlier during the week, if she ever felt like crasching somewhere else than the dorms. She was grateful for that, but she hadn't actually been to his apartment yet.

"There's nothing like clothes to get girls all riled up" Uriah said with a shake of his head, after the girls left. Justin, Will, Max and Marc laughed.

"Hey, do you guys want a tattoo? I'm free for a couple of hours, and I'll give you a discount only because you're still initiates" Marc said with a smile. The guys were suddenly very inerested.

"Yeah, cool. I actually thought about going to get a tattoo tomorrow, but I can do it tonight" Uriah said with a shrug, and they all followed Marc to the pit.

Two hours later found Tris, Marlene, Christina and Lynn in the dorms with all sorts of clothes, shoes and makeup spread around them. Tris had no idea where to even begin. She had never worn makeup. Not that she didn't want to, but her parents hadn't liked the idea at all, and so she hadn't worn it. Christina put some leather shorts on her bed, and a dark red corset next to them. She pulled a pair of black pumps from a pile of shoes and threw them on a bed as well.

"Come on, put it on.. You'll look great" Christina said with an easy smile. Tris shrugged and put the shorts and the corset on, but she needed Christina's help to tie the strings on her back. When she was done, she could hardly breath.

"Sit!" Christina ordered, and she sat down on the bed. Then Christina started doing her makeup. Tris had no idea how long time went by, but when she was finally allowed to look in the mirror, she could hardly recognize herself. Her hat was put into an elaborate bun with a few loose tendrils hanging down around her face. Christina had done some sort of smokey eye on her eyes with black, grey and silver. She had put on some foundation, concealer and contoured her face. She looked... beautiful. The clothes actually looked great on her body, but she wasn't used to wearing clothes like that at all. Her breasts almost spilled out over the top of the corset, but she knew they wouldn't, seeing as the corset was so tight. She had been afraid that she would look like a slut, but she had to admit that she looked great. When she emerged from the bathroom Lynn and Marlene gaped at her. Christina looked satisfied.

"Wow! Tris, you look amazing" Lynn said with awe. So did she. Lynn was wearing a tight black dress with no straps. The dress reached the middle of her thighs. She was wearing red pumps with the dress. Her hair was hanging loose down her back for a change in smooth curls and her makeup was simple, but elegant. She was wearing a very red lipstick. Marlene was wearing a black dress that fit tightly around her chest with long sleeves, a deep round neckline, and the dress flowed out in waves at her hips. The dress stopped at her knees. Marlene was a little more modest than the rest of them, but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun which really brought out her heartshaped face. She was only wearing a small amount of golden eyeshadow on her eyes and black mascara. Nothing else. Christina too looked very beautiful. She was wearing and black and gold dress that fit tighly around her just like Lynn's, but unlike any of them she wore no makeup, and Tris could see why. She really had beautiful skin and didn't need to wear makeup at all. Her hair hang loosely around her head as it always did. On her feet were a pair of very tall, black pumps. She was actually taller than Tris was right now. Tris decided to wear the pumps, even though she looked like a fool walking in them, she was sure.

"Are you sure? I'm not too comfortable in this clothes. I've never worn anything like it" Tris admitted. Christina smiled.

"Tris, you look hot! There's no other word for it. Trust me, if I were into girls, I would go for you. I might even start hitting on you after a few drinks" Christina said with a smirk. The girls' laughed.

"And I'm sure Eric will like it too" Lynn added with her own smirk. Tris looked confused.

"Eric? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Come on, Tris.. He's been staring at you all week like he's ready to pound on you at any time" Marlene piped in.

"What are you talking about?" Tris really didn't know what they were talking about. Yes, she found the man very attractive and very hot, but why would he possibly stare at her? She was nothing special.

"Trust me on this one Tris... I know what I'm talking about" Marlene said with a smile, as they reached Marc's apartment. It was already packed with people when they walked inside.

"Tris! You made it girls" Marc said, as he walked across the room to them. Tris gave him a hug.

"Wow, you look great girls" he added with a smile. He was eyeing Marlene a little bit longer than the rest of them, and Christina looked at Tris with a smirk.

"Go get a drink. It's on me. Enjoy your evening" he said with a smile, as he went to greet other people. Tris eyed the drinks skeptically, as they reached the drinks table. There were all sorts of drinks really. Beer, vodka, scotch, rome and a lot of other stuff that she didn't know the names to.

"Never had a drink before?" someone asked to her left, and she was met with the gaze of Eric. Christina was mixing some sort of drink, and so were Lynn and Marlene, but she really had no idea what to do.

"Not exactly no.." she admitted. Eric put his beer down on the table and grabbed a bottle to his left. He mixed a few different things in a tall glass, and he handed the orange/pinkish drink to her afterwards. She wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of alcohol.

"Try it" he said with a small smirk. She zipped lightly at the drink, and when she actually thought that she quite liked the taste, she took a larger zip.

"That's good" she said surprised.

"Thought I would poison you or something?" he asked with a smirked. Tris shook her head no.

"I may be tough, Tris, but I'm not evil. Besides, Four told me that if I wish to win you over I should probably cut down on my evil side" he said, as his smirk deepened. Tris froze.

"Four told you that?" she asked carefully. Somehow they had gotten really close together, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. With her heels on, the top of her head almost reached his nose.

"Four, or should I say Tobias, and I are good friends, Tris. We don't have any secrets" he said quietly. She suddenly swallowed hard. She knew what he was talking about of course, and she couldn't believe that Four had actually told anyone. But then again, so had she. It wasn't that much of a secret anymore.

"So tell me, Tris.. Is he any good?" Eric said. His tone was curious, but she could hear the lust in his voice. She backed away from him. He followed. She ended up with her back to a wall and Eric towering over her. Then she smirked. She could play his little game, if that was what he wanted.

"Oh, he's very good. I'm not sure you could even live up to it, Eric" she said, looking at him through her lashes. His eyes had turned almost black.

"Hmm... And how do we find out if I can?" he asked quietly, leaning closer. Tris looked at him innocently.

Oh I don't know... What would you suggest?" she asked. They were hidden from view behind a bookcase. Otherwise Tris was sure that Eric would never have done, what he did. He was a leader, and she was an initiate. Not even a member yet. He kissed her then, and he wasn't gentle, but Tris didn't want gentle. His lips moved roughly against her own, and she gasped lightly, when he bit her lip. He trust his tongue inside her mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance. She had no idea how long the kiss lasted. 10 seconds, five minutes, ten minutes maybe. She didn't know, and she didn't care, but in the end she had to break free to breath. She was panting hard, as Eric rested his forhead against hers.

"If you want more, catch me later" he said with a smirk, before he left her standing against the wall. She was still breathing heavily, when Christina found her.

"Oh my God Tris. Who kissed you?" Christina asked excitedly. The music was loud, and people were already drunk. She wanted to get drunk to. It looked like fun. So she downed her drink in one go.

"It might have been Eric" she said quietlty, so only Christina would hear. Tris knew that Christina would keep her secret. She hadn't told anyone about Tobias after all. Christina squeeled.

"Now, do you believe us?" she asked. Tris nodded slowly. Maybe she did believe them now. Eric had just kissed her afterall.

"He wanted to now if Four was any good" Tris added with a smirk, and Christina coughed into her drink. Her cheeks suddenly flushed.

"What did you tell him?" Christina asked curiously. Tris had suspected that Christina had a crush on Tobias, and she knew that Tobias definitely had a crush on Christina.

"I told him that Four is very good, and that he probably couldn't live up to it." Christina's blush deepened.

"That good, huh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, one time he made me cum four times in one night" Tris said innocently, as Christina was taking another zip of her drink, and she sputtered it everywhere. Tris was laughing hard by then.

"I knew it. I knew you liked him, Chris" she finally said. Christina had turned bright red by then, and it was really funny to watch.

"For the record, he likes you too. I can tell, but do be a bit discreet. We wouldn't want anyone thinking that you got your 2nd place in the rankings, because you're screwing Four now, do we?" Tris asked with a smirk. Christina whacked her shoulder with a scowl, but then she suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Why only 2nd place?" she asked. Tris' smirk widened.

"Because I'll be in 1st place of course!" she said in a haughty voice and a smile on her face. Christina only laughed, and they went to get more to drink. This time Christina mixed up a very green drink for Tris, but it was good. It was around 1 a.m., when they walked down to the pit, all of them spotting a very nice buzz.

"Tris! I've been looking all over for you" Marc said, as he sloppily placed a kiss on her cheek and put an arm around her shoulder. Tris laughed.

"I thought you were hooking up with Marlene?" she asked innocently. Marc blushed. She was really making a lot of people blush this evening, she thought to herself, but she enjoyed that.

"You saw that, huh?" He was referring to the elevator look that he had given Marlene, when they had arrived. Tris nodded.

"Well, Marlene's pretty. She's very pretty, Tris. Very, very pretty!" Marc said sloppily. Tris laughed.

"Marlene is very pretty yes" she agreed with a smile. Marlene was very pretty. Marc missed the two last steps on the stairs down to the Pit, and since he had his arm around Tris, they both toppled down the last steps and landed in a mess on the floor, both laughing their asses of. It must have been a pretty funny sight to anyone who was watching them. Then she was suddenly lifted up by two very strong arms.

"You'll definitely feel that one tomorrow, Tris" Eric told her with a smirk. Somehow she was still wearing her heels, and she had no idea how she had not managed to trip in them yet. Marc waved goodbye to them and headed towards the bar.

"You think so? I feel great though" Tris said with a huge smile.

"But I need to sit down. My heels are killing my feet" she said with a wince, as she walked forward. Just as she had been thinking that she hadn't tripped in them yet, she tripped, and she let out a yelp, seeing as she was going straight for the floor. Once again a pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist, and she looked up into Eric's steel grey eyes. He actually looked amused.

"Yeah, you need to sit down. Come on, let's go" he said with a low chuckle. They sat down on a bench that was up against the wall, and Tris took of the heels. With a sigh she wriggled her bare feet and her ankles, loosening them up. She was surprised, when Eric suddenly grabbed her feet and swung her legs up on the bench, placing her feet in his lap. His rough fingers started massaing her tense feet, and she let out a sigh that couldn't be heard above the music. Tris could feel the beat in her body from the loud music, but she felt great and very comfortable.

"How does it feel?" She opened her eyes, not having realized that she had closed them and stared at Eric. He was smirking at her.

"Great..." she managed to say. His hands felt great. What she wouldn't give to feel them in a very private place that was already aching with want. She let out low moan, when he hit a particularly sore spot on her left foot. Her eyes were still locked with Eric's.

"All right, that's all you get" he said after awhile with a small smile, an actual smile and not a smirk, and she nearly whimpered at the loss of his hands against her skin. She wanted more. He couldn't just leave her like that, wanting. She leaned closer to him.

"Really, is that all I get?" she asked softly, as she pressed a kiss against the tattoo on his neck. She knew someone would probably see them, but she didn't care. Eric didn't seem to care either. Eric's hand caressed her back, playing with the strings on her corset.

"Do you want more?" he asked

"Yes!" she simply said, but before they could do anything else, someone suddenly tucked on her hand.

"Come Tris, they're doing shots" Christina told her happily, and she was dragged off before she could say anything. Her eyes locked with Eric's briefly, before she reached the bar with Christina.

"Tris, you have to do a shot on Uriah" Lynn yelled over the music.

"On him?" Tris asked confused. Lynn proceeded to show her how it was done. She got Max to lay down on a bench and pull of his shirt to show of a well defined six pack. Lynn put a small line of salt all the way from his navel to between his nipples. Then she put a slize of lemon in his mouth and held a shot of something in her hand. She slowly licked up the salt with her tongue, downed the shot and bit into the lemon slize. Max looked flushed, and Tris couldn't really blame him. He just had a hot girl licking his stomach.

"Like that" Lynn said, while making a face at the taste of the shot.

"Okay" Tris said slowly. She watched as Uriah pulled off his shirt, smirking at her all the time. He too had a well defined six pack, and she thought she might have drooled a little. Lynn placed the salt on him and the lemon in his mouth. Tris decided that she wanted to him some fun, so instead of standing next to Uriah like Lynn had done with Max, she straddled his legs, bending down slowly to lick off the salt. She downed the shot and bit into the lemon, kissing him as she did that. Now Uriah looked flushed, and she grinned down at him.

"Like that?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh huh, exactly like that" he managed to say.

"Damn, Tris that was hot" Lynn said with a flushed face. Tris laughed. She was feeling the alchohol in her system, and when she tried to get off of Uriah, she stumbled backwards, right into Tobias.

"Having fun?" he asked with a small smirk, grabbing on to her, while her back was to his chest. What was it with all the male attention on her tonight? She almost couldn't handle it. She seriously needed to get laid.. Very soon, she thought to herself. Tobias' breath was hot on her neck, and she needed to escape it it. She wriggled out of his grasp and dragged Christina to the dance floor.

"I can't take it anymore" she shouted to Christina, as they danced.

"What?" But Christina knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I need to get laid" Tris announced with a heavy sigh. Christina laughed.

"Yeah, you look ready to burst" she said with a laugh, but Tris only glared. Then she felt someone grab her hand, and she looked up to see Eric bending down towards her. She felt a piece of paper being tucked into her hand.

"Meet me there in 10 minutes" he whispered in her ear, before he stalked off. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Eric was seriously a hot piece of ass.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Christina told her, as she left her five minutes later. Tris only smirked. She reached the apartment quickly enough and let herself in. It was a one bedroom apartment with a kitchen and a bathroom. Bookshelves lined two of the walls with at least a hundred different books. The rest of the walls were all glass, and she had a great view towards the center of Chicago. A bed stood in one corner of the room, while a couch and a coffee table stood in the middle of a room facing a large tv. It was sparcely decorated, but it was dark and very Eric, she decided. She suddenly felt a pressence behind her, as she was facing the glass windows.

"Do you like it?" Eric asked her. She nodded.

"It's beautiful" she said. His fingers was loosening the strings in her corset. They both knew what they wanted. They didn't need to fool around each other to get it. When he finally got it loose enough, she raised her arms wordlessly and he pulled it over her head. She wore no bra underneath it. His fingers traced her armpits and her sides gently, before reaching her shorts and pulling them down slowly. She felt his lips meet her skin just above her ass, and she sighed. His lips were warm against her skin. He had pulled down her panties with her shorts, so she was now completely naked in front of him. His hands traced up her legs, hips and stomach as he raised himself back up, and then cupped her breasts, pulling her close in the process. He suddenly turned her around and pushed her roughly against the window. She gasped when the cool glass hit her back. She knew that if anyone walked by outside, the would see her naked behind pressed against a window, but she didn't care. She found that it oddly turned her on. Eric pinned her arms above her head and grabbed her wrists in one hand. The other he let trail down the side of her arm, armpit and stopped at her breast. She moaned, when he caught a nipple between two fingers. His eyes never left hers.

"Is this what you want Tris?" he asked, as he rolled the nipple torturously between his fingers. She whimpered. It was a delicious feeling.

"Yes..." she gasped. Her back arched from the window, pushing her breast into his hand. She let out another whimper, when his hand left her breast. Before she could really think, he had jammed two fingers inside her cunt. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream, and her hips bucked against his hand. She was desperate to feel him, but his other hand never even loosened his grip on her wrists. She was already wet.

"You've been wanting this all night, haven't you?" he asked with a smirk. She could only nod, she was already too far gone. He pulled out his fingers, adding a third one and began pumping them in and out. She knew that he wouldn't be gentle, but she never wanted him to be. She wanted it rough. Tobias was great, but he was always very gentle and that was fine to an extent. She just needed more. Much more. Perhaps Eric could give her that, she tought to herself.

"Eric... P-please" she gasped. She was so close. So close to the release she had been wanting all week. When his thump pressed down on her aching clit, she let the orgasm rock her body with a scream. She didn't have time to come down from her high, because Eric had turned her around so that her front was now pressed against the window. He hooked her leg up and pushed himself inside her roughly. She actually whimpered at the pain, but the pain soon turned into pleasure. Eric pulled at her hair, so her neck was bend to him.

"I knew you would like it rough, Tris. Four doesn't do rough. He's too soft for that, but you... You.. like.. it.. rough!" he said the last between hard trusts, and she was nearly sent over the edge again. Two more trusts had her screaming out his name, and her walls clenching around his cock, making him cum as well. He bit down on her neck, as he came deep inside her. Two orgams right after the other nearly made her faint, and she sacked against his chest, breathing heavily. She couldn't hold herself up at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Tris finally came down from her high, she was on Eric's bed with him next to her. He was gently caressing her naked body with one hand, holding up his head with the other.

"Did Four ever take you like that?" he asked with a small smirk. Tris sighed and sat up, fully naked. Eric's eyes roamed her body, and she felt flushed under his heavy gaze.

"Why are you so interested in Four? I'm with you, right?" she asked instead. Eric's smirk turned into a smile. A real smile.

"Damn right you are, and you're not going anywhere... I guess I'm just.. jealous?" he admitted, his voice soft. At some point he had taken off all of his clothes, and man did he have a glorious body. She let her fingers touch his rock hard abs. Tris lay back down next to him, and he pulled her close to his chest. One of her legs were between his, and she could feel his hard erection against her stomach. Tris smiled into his chest.

"I don't want anyone else but you Eric. I'll just have to make you believe that, won't I?" Suddenly Eric pulled his hips back, and before she knew he had pushed his hard cock inside her, and she moaned. The movement was slow, and this angle allowed him to go very deep.

"If it makes you feel better, you're much bigger than Four" she said with a gasp, as she started to move. She could feel him smirk against her skin. He moved slowly, too slowly, but the feeling was delicious. It was completely different from their hard fucking against the window, but she liked this too. It felt nice. Eric groaned into her neck. Tris didn't expect that she would get a third orgasm that night, but she didn't mind. Just being with Eric like this was a nice feeling. It made her feel very full. He suddenly flipped them over, so she was now pinned to the bed beneath him. Eric was still moving inside her. She put her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. He rested his body weight on his forearms, so he wouldn't crush her. His rythm became more frantic. She was panting hard. Eric breathed in her neck deeply, then he shuddered above her and his body tensed. He ended up sprawled across her, his arms having given up, but she didn't mind. Having Eric this close was a good feeling. His head was still buried in her neck. He kissed it, before he let himself rest on his forearms again, kissing her deeply. Then he rolled over, pulling her with him against his chest, his arms around her. She felt safe.

"Sleep, Princess... I'll be here when you wake up" he murmured in her ear and kissed the back of her neck, right before she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was 8 a.m. Eric was still asleep. He looked very peaceful, when he was sleeping. She decided that she would take a shower, while he was he was still asleep, and so she slipped out of bed quietly. His shower was very big and very modern looking. Glass doors surrounded the shower and a small bench was inside with some bathroom supplies on it. Tris sighed, as the hot water hit her body and she relaxed. The water slowly loosened the nots in her back and shoulders. She reached for Eric's soap and washed her body, letting her hands roam over her body, remembering last night. She closed her eyes, while she let a hand run down her flat stomach. Slowly she let a finger reach her already slick folds, and she let out a moan. She imagined it was Eric's fingers and not her own. Rubbing her small bundle of nerves between her folds she let out a shudder.

"Want some help with that?" She let out a small shriek of surprise, as she spun around to face Eric. With a smirk on his face, he entered his shower without hesitation.

"I- I..." Tris didn't know what to say. Eric suddenly pushed her against the wall. He was still smirking, when he crouched down in front of her and hooked her leg over his shoulder.

"What are you - oh!" she gasped, when she felt his tongue against her folds. Four had never licked her before, but this felt like heaven. She moaned, when she felt his tongue pushing her folds apart, reaching for the small nub. The water was still running over them both, but none of them seemed to care at all. He licked and swirled his tongue everywhere. Soon she was a shuddering mess above him. His hands cupped her ass and held her close. She knew that he wouldn't let her fall. Then he took the nub between his teeth and pulled slightly. That made her fall apart completely. She had never had such a powerful orgasm before. She screamed out her orgasm, and she wasn't really sure what was happening at all. Eric was gently washing her hair, when she came to. She was sitting between his legs with the warm water running on them. She sighed, as she felt his fingers massage her scalp.

"Fuck that was..." She didn't have any words for it. Eric kissed her neck.

"That was intense. I don't think I've ever made a girl cum like that before" he said softly.

"No one's ever licked me before" Tris said with a small smile.

"I take it you liked it?" Eric asked. She could hear the smirk in his smile.

"Very!" She leaned further into him, as he finished washing her hair. She smelled like Eric now. Not that she minded. He smelled good. Very good.

"We better finish up here. You should go to breakfest while there's still something left" he said, and he helped her up from the floor, turning off the water. He reached for a white, fluffy towel and wrapped her in it, before he reached for another one for himself.

"Eric, I just realized that I only have my clothes from last night" Tris said with a blush. Now that would be a laugh, when she came back to the dorm. Eric smirked, but he figured he would have to let her borrow a shirt and a hoodie. He threw a black T-shirt on the bed and a dark grey hoodie next to it.

"I'm afraid my pants are way to big for you. You'll just have to change your shorts in the dorm" he said with a smile. She hadn't had a bra on last night, so she put on the T-shirt and hoodie. It was really way to big for her, as they both reached about mid thigh. It almost looked like she wasn't wearing any shorts at all. She took her shoes in one hand, not bothering to put them on, as the dorm wasn't that far away from Eric's apartment. When she stood by the door Eric kissed her deeply. She melted into his arms, and he held her close.

"I don't want you to go" he mumbled against her neck. She smiled.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to. Preferably before anyone finds out that I've been missing all night" Tris said with a smile. She kissed him one more time, and then she closed the door behind her. She ran back to the dorm, only to find that Lynn, Marlene and Christina were still there.

"Shit!" she cursed quietly, but all three of them turned their heads to stare at her.

"Well, well.. Look who's back. Have fun?" Lynn asked with a smirk, as Tris went to their mattresses and changed into a pair of black pants and some combat shoes. Then she threw turned to face her friends.

"You can say that" Tris said with a smirk of her own.

"I can't believe that a Stiff from Abnegation got some before we did" Marlene said with a huff, all though she was still smiling. She was only teasing, and Tris knew that.

"None of you?" Tris asked, and they all shook their heads no.

"Damn.. Well, better luck next time" Tris said, as she was about to turn around to walk out of the dorms. Marlene and Christina caught up to her.

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get out of this that easy. Who was it? Who's shirt is that?" Marlene asked curiously, and Christina smirked next to Tris. Christina knew.

"Sorry, can't tell you..." Tris only said, as they walked to the cafeteria. It was very deserted today. Only a few people were getting breakfest. Tris figured that everyone had hangovers, but she spotted Marc sitting together with Tori, Four, Uriah, Justin and Max.

"Hi everyone!" she said in a bright voice, and she smirked slightly, when they all flinched at her voice.

"Do you mind? Some of us has hangovers!" Justin said with a scowl. The girls sat down next to them and filled the table.

"How come you don't have a hangover?" Marc asked in a pathetic voice. He looked sick. Tris merely laughed.

"Some of us are still young, Marc" Christina said with a smirk. Marc was 24. They had all heard that hangovers got worse with age.

"Ugh!" he groaned and looked at Tris again.

"Whose shirt and hoodie is that?" he asked curiously. Tris only smirked.

"She won't tell" Lynn whined and threw a piece of bacon at her. Tris caught it and popped it in her mouth. She was really starting to like Dauntless food. Especially bacon. She loved bacon. She knew, she would never be able to live without it again, she thought fondly.

"Aw Tris, come on. That's not fair" Four said with a smirk.

"Sorry, can't tell. You'll just have to figure it out on your own. Or maybe not!" Tris said with a shrug and a small smile. She locked eyes with Christina, and she knew her secret was safe. She trusted Christina. Her and Eric could definitely not go public now. He was a leader, and she was an initiate. Maybe after her iniatiation, they could talk about it. But he still needed to have the reputation that he did have now. Otherwise people wouldn't have the same kind of respect for him. She would have to wait and see what kind of rankings she got. Speaking of rankings.

"Guys, don't we get our first rankings today?" Tris suddenly asked. They would get rankings once every week, so they would know to keep up. Breakfest suddenly forgotten, they all raced down to the pit, waiting anxiously to get the rankings. When they finally came up ten minutes later, Tris searched for her name and nearly died with shock. She was placed as number 6. Uriah, Justin, Max, Peter and Drew just above her. She would just have to fight harder. She needed to be better than Peter. Christina was placed as number 8, Lynn 9 and Marlene 10. Will and Al were number 11 and 12. Al sighed with relieve. He had gotten considerably better during the week, after him and Tris had had a long talk. It turned out that Al was just very insecure of himself. He hadn't been that smart of a kid in Erudite and that in turn had caused him to be bullied and laughed at. Tris had told him that he needed to get better fast unless he wanted to become factionless, and she didn't want to see him factionless. She liked the kid far to much.

"Congratz Uriah. Number 1... That's very good" Will said with a smile.

"He won't be there for long" Tris said with a smirk. Uriah raised an eyebrow at her. She was really jealous at people who could raise one eyebrow instead of two. She had never been able to do that, and it looked so cool.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked teasingly.

"It means, my dearest Uriah, that I'm gonna be 1st once this damned initiation is over" Tris said with a smirk.

"Is that so? And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Uriah asked with his own smirk.

"Like this!" Without warning she jumped on his back and managed to tackle him to the floor. They were laughing while they were fun fighting, having a blast. They fooled around for the rest of the day, but all too soon it was monday again, and they all knew that they had one hell of a long week in front of them. Tris sighed deeply. Only two months and three weeks left of initiation, she thought to herself. That was gonna be three very long months.


	7. Chapter 7

I believe this chapter has been long overdue. I am so sorry for my long absense. I have started my education as a physioterapist some months ago, and I have been terribly busy. I am sorry for the short chapter as well, but I hope to find more inspiration for the next one. Let me know what you think, or where you would like this story to go :-)

As they all walked towards the training room the next morning, someone suddenly grabbed Tris and pulled her into an empty alcove. Eric hovered above her with an easy smirk on his face.

"Eric… I need to go to the training room," she said with a small whine, as he placed a hot kiss on her neck. Her whine became a low moan, as he moved lower.

"I know.. Just wanted to say good morning," he said with a smile. Then he kissed her deeply and left her in a state of want, before he took off with a smirk on his face. She groaned, as she pushed herself of the wall and tried to catch up with the others.

"Where did you go?" Christina asked, before she took a look at her neck. Then she smirked.

"Never mind. I think I already know the answer," she said with a laugh. During the next couple of hours there was nothing to laugh at though. They had their first run through the city that morning, and while Tris kept an easy pace with Tobias, she was still pretty beat, when they reached the centre of the city. They all stopped near a fountain with running water. Some of the boys dipped their heads in to cool off, and Tris was actually thinking about it, when she suddenly saw a hooded figure hiding behind a tree near the park. She squinted her eyes at the figure, when he pulled a gun and aimed it at their direction.

"Gun! Get down!" she yelled loudly, as she lounged for Tobias. A gun shout sounded loudly, and she just managed to push Tobias out of the way, before the bullet hit her in the side of her stomach. Gun shots sounded all around them after a few seconds, as she pulled herself up to sit against the fountain. The pain from the bullet was nearly unbearable. Her breathing came out in ragged breaths.

"Tris! Damn it… Why did you do that?!" Tobias yelled at her.

"I don't want… you dead" she tried to joke, but the pain made it hard for her to speak. Her vision was blurry.

"Tris, come on… We will get you back to Dauntless. Stay awake…" She let out a small cry, as he helped her up. She tried to stay awake, she really did. Eventually the pain took over, and everything around her went black.

She woke up to pain and a banging headache. A groan escaped her lips, as she opened her eyes and focused on the brightly lit room around her. She was in the hospital. Then she remembered the gun shots and getting hit by a bullet.

"Tris, you are awake…" She looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway to her room. He looked concerned, worried for her.

"What… How long have I been out for?" she asked.

"About a day… The attack happened yesterday morning. How are you feeling?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I am all right… What happened after I was shot?" she asked.

"Several of the initiates were shot… Your training has been put off for the next week, so you all have time to recover. None of us prepared for this. The factionless are getting restless. They're fighting for food, for survival," Eric told her with a frown. Tris tried to sit up in her bed, but she groaned in pain, as she tried to.

"You are not all right… I will go get a doctor," he said, as he saw the pained expression on her face. She grabbed his hand, before he could turn around.

"I am fine, Eric… I do not need pain medication. Besides, if I only have a week to recover, then I do not need to start on any meds now. It will be better if I do not," she said with a small sigh.

"I do not like to see you in pain, Tris." Her hand was in his now, as he gently traced his thumb over hers.

"It will pass. After a while," she said with a small smile.

"You saved his life, you know…" Tris frowned at his word, which made him smile.

"Tobias. He would have got shout, if you had not pushed him out of the way. You nearly died. The doctors had a time with you, because the bullet was too close to your heart. You are kind of a hero around here now," he told her.

"I saved someone's life yes, but I am sure plenty of Dauntless have done that before me," she said with a frown. Eric smiled.

"Maybe they have, but an Initiate has never done it before… Let alone an initiate who has only been here for a week. Four told me how quickly you reacted. You saw something that nobody else did, and you warned everyone, before it got completely out of hand. If you had not saved Four, he might have been dead by now. That is big, Tris!" Tris gave him a small smile, before she tucked on his hand.

"What?" he asked, as he got closer. She winced slightly, as she pulled him down to kiss him. He smiled against her lips.

"You have only been here for a week, and you have completely taken over my entire reason to exist," he whispered against her mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat. Nobody had ever told her something like that.

"I did not know that it was possible to fall for someone so quickly, but I have… You will not get rid of me easily, Beatrice Prior…" Then he left. He left her completely breathless.


End file.
